pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Truth, Lies, and Some Confusing Things...
= Questions of 3 Confused Kids = It was a very boring day in the Tri-State Area. For the second time, Phineas and Ferb had nothing to do that day. At all. "Hey guys. Watcha doin?" asked Isabella. "Nothing yet. We just can't seem to find anything to do today. What are you doing?" asked Phineas."I'm just trying to walk off my feeligs. This is the 6th year anniversary of my dad's death", said Isabella sadly. "Well, I'm sorry, Isabella. That must be very sad", said Phineas. "Speeking of that, how come I've never met your real dad, Phineas?" asked Isabella. "Well.... ummm... I don't even remember my real dad that much, either. It's been so long and I've never though about it", said Phineas. "Well, maybe we can go ask your mom", suggested Isabella. So the kids went inside to ask Linda the question. "Mom, who's my real dad and how come I don't remember him?" asked Phineas. "And who's Ferb's real mom?" asked Isabella. Linda just stared at them for a while, shocked and wordless... To Be Continued! The Truth, Is Un-revealed! "Aren't you too young to ask that question?" asked Linda nervously. "Well, I don't think so", responded Phineas. "What's going on here? We both can hear you across the street!" said Candace and Lawrence. "It's nothing. Continue whatever you two were doing. Nothing here", said Linda quickly. "We were just asking Mom who my real dad was and Ferb's real mom", said Phineas. "I would like to know that, too. So, Mom? Who are they?" asked Candace. Linda and Lawrence were speechless. "Fine. If you won't tell us, then we'll have to find out by ourselves using the newest invention called, 'The Internet'!" The kids ran upstairs and turned to computer on to search the unknown parents. "Oh, what have we done..." said Linda sadly. To The Internet, Away! "Ok, now, time to end this", said Candace. The second Candace and Phineas's dad's page came up, it was blocked. The second Ferb's mom's page came up, it was too, blocked. "Just our luck. The pages are blocked. How could they be there and suddenly blocked?" asked Isabella. "Mom and Dad must've blocked them before we could search them", said Candace. "Hmm... I think I have an idea! Doesn't Dad keep his treasured memories in a toolbox?" asked Phineas. "Yeah, I think it's in the garage. That guy needs a better place to keep his memories", said Candace. Phineas went to go get the Memory Toolbox and came back with a picture on the top of it. "Perfect! If this picture has the date and names on the back, we can search the name and then find out about Ferb's mom", said Candace. "Ugh, the name is all blacked out in pencil, but the name is written in pen. I'll go get an eraser", said Phineas. When the pencil was erased, the name was clear to read now. "Ok, so we've got the name, now all we gotta do is search the page, and then find a clue to our dad", said Candace. The page came up right away. All the kids stared at anything suspicious about it. Then they found something. A link to another page. So they clicked it and it came up a video. The video was a will. All of her valuables and money went to... To Be Continued when I think of the rest of the story! Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages